


Come On Ren

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Skip Beat
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Co-Stars - Freeform, Come On Ren, Comedy, Dark Past, Drama, F/M, Plotting, Romance, Setup, movie, truth comes out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Ren's comes to Japan from the U.S. as a co-star in a new movie that Ren and Kyoko are starring in. Can he help these two come together at last? Or, will he tell Ren to cut it off? And, what does Sho want when he finds out a secret? RenKyo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To Introduce

**Author's Note:**

> My First Skip Beat fanfiction please enjoy! I do not own Skip Beat but I do own Hogosha Hikari!

Ren and Yashiro sat at the gate inside of the airport silently, waiting for an important person to arrive. The plane was delayed, which worried Ren a lot, but the VIP insisted that they continue on and meet with him. Though Ren was somewhat against it, he couldn’t help but be rather eager and agreed, and now he had shown up, a half an hour early, and waited, much to Yashiro’s dismay.

"You are lucky that we were able to clear your schedule for this," Yashiro grumbled, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he tried not to glare at the floor.

Ren chuckled, “Yes, I am lucky that I have such an excellent manager who can take care of me so well.”

"Flattery won’t help you this time, Ren…"

"R-Right…"

Then, a large crowd of people rushed in from the plane and Ren stood up automatically, searching for his target. It was times like these that Ren was thankful for his height, so he could scope out certain things or people, and just as he wanted, he found a figure with dark hair and black eyes. He couldn’t help but grin as he waved slightly towards them, delighted when they waved back and rushed over to him. Much to Yashiro’s surprise it was a man, a man almost as tall as Ren, looking almost like a clone, with the only difference being that the man wore a gray suit and his right ear pierced.

"Hikari!" Ren slightly laughed with excitement as he and the man gave a small hug, shocking Yashiro once more.

"Well, well, well, I swear you’re getting taller each time I see you, and this time I was sure that I had finally out-grown you," Hikari mock pouted at the end of his sentence, causing Ren to give another small chuckle.

"Um, excuse me?" Yashiro called softly.

Ren and Hikari turned to look at the other male when Ren realized his rudeness, “Oh! Right! Hikari, this is my manager Yashiro Yukihito.”

"It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yashiro-san," Hikari bowed.

"Yashiro-san, this is Hogosha Hikari, an actor in America who will be co-starring with me in a new movie that will be filming shortly, and also, a very good friend of mine."

"Oh! Come on, Ren!" Hikari yelled as he threw an arm around the taller man’s shoulders. "Just say it! ‘Childhood friends’!"

"W-Well," Ren stuttered, his face faintly flushing.

" ‘Ch-Childhood….friends’? Did you just say that Hogosha-san?!" Yashiro questioned, his excitement getting the best of him.

"Yes, why?"

"How long have you know him?!"

"Um…I don’t know…since we were, what, five?" he looked over at Ren and Ren nodded.

Yashiro slightly squealed, scaring Hikari and disturbing Ren, “This is fantastic! I’m glad we waited for you!”

Hikari stared at the strange little man in front of him and made to ask Ren what his deal was but was caught off when Ren said, “Don’t bother asking. Let’s just get your things and head back to my place.”

"Riiight…" Hikari retracted his arm and made his way to the baggage claiming area with Ren and Yashiro following. "Ne, Ren~! You don’t have anything else to do, do you?"

"Ah, well, nothing until much later."

"What is it?"

"Nothing special, just a small meeting."

Hikari gasped, “Don’t tell me, that you have a date?!”

"No, nothing of the sort."

"Aw, boring…but, still, who’re you meeting with?"

"The director and my co-star."

"Oh, right! You don’t know who she is yet."

"Sadly Director Shingai has yet to inform me until now…so…"

"Oh, better hope she’s a looker."

"Hikari…"

"Hey, you need to get a girlfriend, or at least a love interest. I mean seriously dude, you’re twenty-one, you should start building a family."

"Have you?"

"If I did, I would have informed you."

"Then, you shouldn’t be preaching."

"Hey, I’m only trying to help."

"Of course, but I’m not looking for anyone at the moment."

"Right, right, though, back in the U.S. you were, how should I say this…?"

"You won’t," Ren warned with a tiny glare.

Hikari smiled before giggling, “Of course. ‘Tsuruga Ren’ has an image to protect.” Ren grew silent as he stared forward, worrying his friend. “Hey, Ren, you know I would never do anything to ruin you.”

Ren sighed, “I know. Just…be careful what you say, especially in public like this.”

"Well, one thing about being famous in America and not here, means I don’t have to look like you, hiding under a hat and sunglasses. Yeah, dude, doesn’t look suspicious at all."

Ren gave him a small bop on the head with the palm of his hand and muttered, “Quiet you.”

"Aw, that was just a love-tap Ren. You’ve gotten way soft."

"It’s better this way."

Hikari sighed, “True. I prefer this you, even though it’s a total lie.”

"Hikari…"

The man just grinned up at his friend before literally skipping to the luggage area. Ren sighed once more but quickly reclaimed himself as Yashiro snuck up next to him and said, “When you mentioned the name ‘Hikari’ I thought we were expecting a woman and I was shocked to see him. Though, him skipping…makes me feel like I’m just watching a rather awkward looking female.”

A nervous laugh escaped the younger male before he replied, “Ah, well…you see…about Hikari…”

"Hey!" Hikari shouted, waving Ren and Yashiro over to the baggage claim. "Hurry up you two! Or else I’ll get to your house by myself!"

"And, how do you plan to do that?!" Ren shouted back as he picked up his pace.

"Whatever it takes, baby!"

 

Ren lied on his couch, silently drifting off bit by bit as he listened to the water running while Hikari was busy taking a shower. Yashiro had been dropped off since there were no more jobs for the rest of the evening and all he had to do was wait for one simple meeting that wouldn’t start for a few more hours, so he decided that relaxing would be fine. He was already enjoying the small amount of time he had spent so far with his best friend, getting caught up was good, but there was still more that Hikari had to be told and Ren had to figure out how exactly to tell him without him overreacting. Then, once Ren realized it, the water had been turned off and all was quiet except for Hikari fumbling around in the bathroom before coming out, dripping wet with a towel around his neck, wearing silk red pajama pants as he walked over to Ren.

"Hey, Ren, I’m hungry!" he whined, sitting down next to Ren’s stomach.

"Hikari, you should dry properly," the taller man sighed as he sat up and took the towel from his friend.

"I said, ‘I’m hungry’!" Hikari pouted as Ren dried off his hair.

"Sorry, but I don’t have much," the actor muttered as he went down to the other’s shoulders.

"What? You’re still anorexic?"

"I’m not anorexic, just…I don’t have much of an appetite…"

"I wonder how you survive…"

"Well…lately…I’ve had Mogami-san to take care of me…"

"Who?"

"Well, in the U.S. I told you about her. ‘Kyoko-chan’, the one who thought I was a fairy prince?"

**-**


	2. To Begin

"Oh! You mean that little girl from way back when?" Hikari gasped in mock surprise as Ren finished drying his friend's torso.

"Yes," the actor nodded, handing the towel back to Hikari.

The raven grinned as he stood up, placing both hands on his hips as he leaned forward towards Ren. "So, you found your dream girl! Liar! You said you didn't have a girlfriend!"

"I wasn't lying," Ren frowned as he, too, stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

Hikari followed, still grinning, "When you came back to America all those years ago, you wouldn't stop talking about her! You kept saying how adorable she was, how sweet she was, how happy she made you, you went on and on and on about her for almost a year! Not to mention that you were jealous of that 'Sho' kid."

"I was never jealous of him," Ren defended with a slight glare as he opened his fridge and pulled out a bento, then placed it on the counter before closing the fridge.

"You never said so, yeah. But, every time you mentioned that she was 'in love with him' your voice would get so dark and irritated just about everyone wanted to get out of the room, because they were afraid that you were gonna take out your anger on them."

"Right, you sure you just weren't high at the time?"

"Yes, Kuon, I was high every time you mentioned that guy."

Ren sighed, "Just eat your food and be quiet."

"Hmph, so cold," Hikari pouted before he opened the bento, but paused to look for some form of eating utensil. Ren noticed and opened one of his drawers. He pulled out a fork, handing it to Hikari. "So, tell me, you called her 'Kyoko-chan' back then, but I heard 'Mogami-san' just a minute ago. Something happen?"

Again, Ren sighed and made his way back to the couch, "Well, it's sort of hard to explain, but yes, something…sort of…happened."

"Did you guys get into a fight so now she's playing the whole 'stranger' game?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Mogami-san isn't the type to do something like that."

"Then, what happened?"

Ren sat down, leaning back into the cushion and closed his eyes, "She doesn't know who I am."

Hikari blinked in confusion as he began eating," Um, explain please?"

"I met up with her again just about a year ago. I didn't know who she was, and all she knew of me was that I am 'Tsuruga Ren', the 'enemy' of 'Fuwa Sho', A.K.A. 'Sho'."

\- 


	3. To Tell

"No way! You mean that music kid is  _the_  'Sho'?!"

Ren nodded sternly, "Apparently, he left from Kyoto to pursue his dream in music, and he took Mogami-san with him. That bastard, he…"

"He what?"

"Listen, I would never tell anyone Mogami-san's past, not even Yashiro-san, but…since it's you, and I know that you can keep a secret, and that you don't judge people by words…I'll tell only you this, understand?"

Hikari nodded, "Yeah, dude, I promise this goes only to my thoughts and grave."

"While she quit school and worked multiple jobs just for him, and cleaned an apartment that he rarely ever visited that was way too expensive for her, he became 'Fuwa Sho' and threw her away when he no longer needed her. She was madly in love with him and he couldn't care less about her feelings, even though she was also his childhood friend."

"Harsh, looks like not all pretty faces belong to good people."

"That is a known fact, Hikari."

"Yeah, I guess…anyway, so how did you meet up with her?"

"In LME, she wanted to become a talento as a way to gain revenge against Fuwa, to become more popular than him and take his words back that she was a plain and ordinary girl, and to regret having just used her as a maid. We bumped into each other and hearing her reason for wanting to enter showbiz I found myself disliking her. For a while we were cold towards each other until I found out who she was. She still had my stone and she named it 'Corn' and she was very attached to it. Though, since I'm a totally different person from when we were children, and because of my pledge not to relate anything from my past to my present life until my goal is reached, I decided not to tell her. So, she still thinks that, 'Corn' is a fairy prince, and she only looks up to me as a mere senpai in the acting industry."

"Well, looks like you've got it tough," Hikari stated as he finished his meal, leaving the trash on the counter as he made his way to sit down next to his friend. "Kuon, do you love her?"

Ren sighed, "Sadly, yes."

"She doesn't know it?"

"Thankfully, no."

"Tell her."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I'm 'Tsuruga Ren', someone who won't be around forever, and besides, she deserves someone better than me."

"Oh, come on, you can't honestly expect me to be ok with that answer!"

"She also doesn't want anyone to love her or to love ever again."

"…ok, now that one…makes no sense to me."

"It's because of what Fuwa did to her. She's heart broken over it and thinks that love is something that it useless and should never be felt."

Hikari sighed, "Girls are so dramatic."

Ren let out a small chuckle, "Yes, but this one…this one…is amazing…Her acting is wonderfully brilliant, and she only started acting months ago."

"You've acted with her?"

"Yes, well, we've done work in  _Dark Moon_  together, the remaking of  _Tsukigamori_? She's deadly excellent in it."

"Oh?" Hikari couldn't help but try to suppress his grin but failed. "Kuon sounds so happy talking about Kyoko."

Ren flinched, glaring at Hikari, "There's no sense in teasing, I've already told you how I feel."

Hikari nodded, still smiling, "Yes, I know, but it sounds just so damn adorable coming from you."

A small blush worked it's way to Ren's cheeks as he stood up, but Hikari followed his motions and tried to block Ren's escape. "Hikari, I think it's time for me to get going."

"Ku~on~, you should introduce me!"

"M-Maybe some other time. When neither of us are busy, and Mogami-san has some time to spare."

"Is that a promise?"

"I said maybe."

"Promise and I'll let you go!"

"Hikari…"

"Kuon…"

Ren sighed, "Fine, I promise to introduce you to her later."

"Yay!" Hikari squealed before hugging his best friend tightly. "Now, you have to get going, don't want to be late!"

The taller actor had to hold back a laugh as he pulled away from Hikari and grabbed his keys from the hook and waved good bye before leaving for the meeting. Hikari though, sighed as soon as his friend left, a look of worry on his face before he sat back down on the couch, and shifted to get into a better sleeping position, but thoughts of 'Kuon' and 'Kyoko-chan' and 'Shotaro' buzzed through his mind, making sleep a difficult thing for him to grasp.

**-TBC**


End file.
